Varimathras
| location = Argus | status = Alive | health = 7,700,700 | mana = 1,821,500 | relatives = Balnazzar, Detheroc (brothers)}} Varimathras was a level ?? quest giver located in the Royal Quarter of the Undercity. For a time, he appeared only to characters who had not finished the Wrathgate quest chain, but was removed completely and replaced by Bragor Bloodfist in patch 3.3.0. A dreadlord once in the service of the Burning Legion, Varimathras was forced into allying with the Forsaken, under the direct control of Sylvanas Windrunner, in exchange for sparing his life after he and his brothers were overcome by her undead forces. He once resided within the Royal Quarter of the Undercity, standing at Sylvanas's side. Though he had sworn allegiance to her, he served a more powerful master. He is voiced by Paul Eiding in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and by Jamieson Price in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Biography During the Third War, the dreadlords (or nathrezim) were tasked with leading the armies of the Burning Legion into battle. They served as field commanders and tacticians and commanded the troops from behind the front lines. The dreadlords were responsible for the summoning of Archimonde the Defiler, who served as general for the demonic forces. It was the dreadlords Mal'ganis and Tichondrius who first spread the taint and corruption of the Legion across Lordaeron and Felwood respectively, and after their deaths by the hands of the enemies of the Scourge, it was Varimathras and his two brothers, Detheroc and Balnazzar, who were put in charge of the undead forces in Lordaeron while Archimonde took his forces across the sea to Kalimdor to siphon energy from the World Tree, Nordrassil, on Mount Hyjal. Several months passed after Archimonde's departure and subsequent death during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, yet the three dreadlords were unaware of the events and continued their vigil over Lordaeron, maintaining their occupation of the capital city. No sooner had they begun to suspect the possibility of their plans going awry when King Arthas burst into the city bounds, announcing the defeat of the Legion and the death of Archimonde. He had come to reclaim the throne of Lordaeron and exact his vengeance on the dreadlords to complete the circle of defeat for the Legion, but Varimathras and his kindred quickly escaped his wrath, taking refuge within the Plaguelands where they plotted their next move. .]] Knowing that they would not be able to defeat the loyal army of the Lich King, in addition to the combined might of the loyal lich Kel'Thuzad and dark ranger Sylvanas, Varimathras instead appealed to Sylvanas alone in secret, revealing to her the diminishing powers of both Arthas and the Lich King and making a deal for her aid in overthrowing the weakening death knight. Thirsty for revenge for turning her into the cursed undead, Sylvanas reveled in the chance to exact her vengeance upon Arthas. After the dreadlords separated him from his forces, Sylvanas attempted to assassinate him. However, due entirely to the interference of Kel'Thuzad, he escaped her vengeance. She instead turned her eye back to the Lordaeron capital city. Arthas fled to Northrend and was no longer a threat, so the conflict was narrowed down to the forces of the dreadlords against the forces of Sylvanas, both vying for control of Lordaeron and ultimately freedom. As the Lich King's control over the Scourge continued to wane, more and more undead were becoming free-willed and loyal to Sylvanas. After Arthas' retreat, Varimathras again visited Sylvanas, offering her a position in the dreadlord's army as an agent of their new world order. She refused, unwilling to once again give up her freedom. Varimathras then labeled her an enemy of the Burning Legion and warned her not to get in the way of their rule over the Plaguelands. Sylvanas knew that if she and her people were to ever live in peace, the dreadlords would have to be destroyed. She scoured the forest using her banshees to possess the most powerful denizens in order to build up her forces. She then sent her army against the forces of Varimathras, who stood no chance against them. Sylvanas devastated his forces and was ready to execute the dreadlord — who begged her for his life. He offered his service, as well as his knowledge of his brothers' tactics and base locations, in exchange for his life. In an act of twisted mercy, Sylvanas accepted his offer and ensured Varimathras that his life would be spared. Sylvanas then used her newest subordinate to seek out the base of Detheroc, who had enslaved a large number of human soldiers, manipulating them to do his bidding. Leading them was Lord Garithos, leader of the last remnants of the Lordaeron army. Despite the additional threat, Sylvanas was able to strike a crippling blow to both the humans and undead of the Scourge, using her banshees to possess some wayward scouts and infiltrate Detheroc's base. While the enemy forces slept, Sylvanas moved quickly to disable and destroy one base after another before they were able to notice the disturbance. Sylvanas tore Detheroc to shreds, and with him dead, the human forces regained their free will and were left with no choice but to forge a tenuous alliance with Sylvanas. With Garithos and his forces at their side, they then moved on to combat the final threat, Balnazzar. They assaulted Balnazzar's stronghold in the Lordaeron capital ruins in a two-pronged attack, Sylvanas' forces attacking from one side while Garithos' forces attacked from another. Balnazzar called in demonic reinforcements through a demon portal, but despite his resilience, he was ultimately defeated. He was cornered by Sylvanas and Garithos, and, as a last testament to Varimathras' loyalty, Sylvanas ordered him to kill his brother. Varimathras was reluctant to break the nathrezim code that they must never slay one of their own. However, he valued his own life above all else, and with no further hesitation brutally "killed" Balnazzar (Balnazzar however had faked his own death). See Regarding Balnazzar for more info. Once the task was complete and the dreadlords had fallen, Lordaeron was finally free of the Scourge. Garithos then demanded that Sylvanas and her forces get out of "his" city. Sylvanas instead gave Varimathras the order to kill Garithos. He did so with pleasure, and thus solidified his place among the Forsaken of Lordaeron. Within the sewer system of the ruined capital city, Varimathras aided Sylvanas in the construction of the new capital, henceforth known as the Undercity. It was also at this time that Sylvanas named her people, the free-willed undead, the Forsaken. Sylvanas' Traitorous Advisor Varimathras has seemingly appeared to serve Sylvanas unquestionably ever since that time and now serves as her vizier, working ceaselessly to safeguard the Undercity from all outside threats, especially that of his former masters. The fact that Varimathras still has not betrayed Lady Sylvanas means that she must have a powerful ace up her sleeve, only time will tell what that might be. Then again, it's possible Varimathras has already betrayed the Forsaken, but how it has happened is not yet known. There are rumors that Balnazzar lives. It is possible that they have some grand scheme to manipulate the Forsaken and reclaim them for the Burning Legion, or for their own faction.Horde Player's Guide, 180 The dreadlord Varimathras polices the Forsaken, and holds almost as much power as Sylvanas. However there is a trend amongst the undead. They appear to be split into two camps, those that revere Sylvanas and those that follow Varimathras. Sylvanas doesn't truly trust Varimathras, but still believes he is her willing servant. If she isn't careful she may find out she no longer rules the Forsaken.Horde Player's Guide, 154 ]] In fact, it appears he is still in contact with Stratholme and is plotting with his brother and the Scourge forces in the city. A Forsaken messenger, Kalasan, had intercepted messages from a traitor in Undercity communicating with Stratholme and Kel'Thuzad. He entered Sylvanas's throne room to tell her what he had found out, but discovered his mistake. He hadn't noticed she wasn't in the throne room, and when he blurted out what he had found out, he was left alone with Varimathras who locked the doors behind him so he couldn't escape.Horde Player's Guide, 153 In Wrath of The Lich King In the wake of the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, it is revealed that Varimathras has plotted his way into controlling a substantial part of the Forsaken faction, using them and his chief underling, Grand Apothecary Putress, to launch a surprise assault upon the combatants at the Wrathgate. This ambush resulted in the deaths of hundreds of Alliance and Horde soldiers, including Bolvar Fordragon and Dranosh Saurfang. He is eventually faced and defeated by Thrall, Sylvanas, and players during , after which he is not seen in-game again by the player(s) who completed the quest (as part of the "phasing" system used in the Scarlet Enclave and areas of Northrend). During the battle, Varimathras makes reference to "years of planning" (attempting to undermine Sylvanas) and the voice of an unseen "Master" is heard berating Varimathras for his failure to prevent the Horde party from reaching the throne room, after which point Varimathras enters the fray himself – where he is defeated. It is still unknown who this "Master" was, but one could argue that it -cannot- be Kil'jaeden, due to the difference of voice sound. If Varimathras was ever to be in contact with the Burning Legion again, the hidden "Master" could have very well been Sargeras, attempting to invade Azeroth once more. In Patch 3.3.0, Varimathras and the abominations that previously patrolled Undercity were permanently replaced by the Kor'kron Guard and their captain Bragor Bloodfist. Before the Battle for the Undercity, Bragor will say the following when you speak to him: :"Varimathras? No, he hasn't reported in for some time. No doubt he's off on an errand of importance for his queen." And afterwards: :"What is it, ? I've got a lot to see around here now that the demon's gone. Someone has to shuffle the paperwork and make sure we don't see another lapse like the one with Putress. Lucky me." Quests He once started the following quests: * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Elite) See List of Undercity NPCs. Memorable quotes Warcraft III quotes *"Detheroc used his telepathy to enslave a top ranking human warlord. I believe his name was Garabon or Gilithos or something. Human names all sound the same to me."'' *''"Sylvanas has greater strength than you know, brother. I'll take my chances with her."'' *'Varimathras:' "You sound more like one of us with every passing day, Milady." Sylvanas: "Watch it, Dreadlord." *'Lord Garithos:' "What's the matter demon? Are you afraid?" Varimathras: "Watch your tongue, human dog." Gag quotes *''"I love it when a plan comes together."'' *''"Sorry, I don't do interviews."'' *''"We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatical, blade-wielding zealots."'' *''"I'll take a huge, juicy, bloody bite out of– What were we talking about?"'' *''"I'm always on the winning side."'' *''"Join me, or die."'' *''"Don't worry about the fine print. The soul consumption clause is never exercised."'' *'' "And that concludes our demonstration. Any questions?"'' *''"A Priest, a Paladin and Varimathras walk into a bar..."'' World of Warcraft quotes ;Aggro *''Vanquish the weak!'' *''Wake up! Time to die!'' *''None can oppose me.'' *''For Sylvanas!'' ;Greetings *''I'm always on the winning side.'' *''You think you can match the might of a Dreadlord?!'' *''Don't waste my time.'' *''How will this benefit me?'' Like Sylvanas, Varimathras also appears to have a new voice actor as of patch 3.2.0. The reason for this is unknown, since he is killed by Horde players. Regardless, his quotes also remain unchanged. Sound Scripts /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasAggro04.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Varimathras\\VarimathrasGreeting04.wav") Level 10 Varimathras Statistics in Warcraft III *1150 HP (same as a regular dreadlord) *870 MP (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) *44-54 hero melee damage (+ 5 Orb of Fire)(same as a regular dreadlord) *6 hero armor (same as a regular dreadlord) *Attributes **42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord) **25 Agility (same as a regular dreadlord) **58 Intelligence (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) *Abilities **Rain of Fire (ranged AoE damage) **Sleep (incapacitates enemy) **Vampiric Aura (aura that causes melee attackers to regain HP on their attacks) **Doom (DoT until target is dead, then it summons a doomguard at the units death) *Items(Varimathras always has this item in inventory when you first obtain him) **Orb of Fire Speculation Regarding Balnazzar Since Balnazzar still lives in World of Warcraft, the question has been raised as to whether or not Varimathras truly killed him or if he has been somehow resurrected. It is hinted in Horde Player's Guide that Varimathras is still loyal to the Legion and knows of his brother's faked death, and that they may have concocted some grand scheme to manipulate the Forsaken and bring them back into their fold. However, he could be biding his time until Balnazzar and the Scarlet Crusade can rescue him from his servitude in the Undercity. It is more likely, though, that Balnazzar still lives through some other means. A logical assumption would be that the nathrezim experience a rebirth cycle of some kind that results in their resurrection after being killed (similar to a hero's revival at an altar). This "rebirth cycle" would probably have something to do with the cultural taboo of a nathrezim killing another. This would explain why Tichondrius could only be killed by the power of the Skull of Gul'dan as it would mean that great power is necessary to prevent the rebirth of a nathrezim when he is killed. If this idea is plausible, then it would mean that all the other dreadlords who died in non-magical ways could have also been resurrected (Anetheron, Detheroc, etc). However, Mal'Ganis was killed by Arthas using Frostmourne and has apparently managed to return disguised as Barean Westwind. A simpler explanation (in light of Balnazzar's use of five – as opposed to the traditional 4 – hero abilities) is that Balnazzar was so powerful that physical death has no effect on him – Tichondrius would share this trait. However, if Detheroc survived being "torn to shreds" by Sylvanas, then he has been even more subtle than Balnazzar; there is no mention of him in World of Warcraft. Appearance Varimathras received a new model in Wrath of the Lich King, but the reason for this is not certain. His appearance is, however, slightly similar to Kael'thas Sunstrider after his defeat at Tempest Keep, particularly the green orbs. It is possible that Varimathras, still loyal to the Legion, was given new powers after years of planning and waiting for a "fourth invasion" of Azeroth. Old Gods speculation It may be possible that Varimathras is allied with the Old Gods beacause he refer to a "Unknown master" during The Battle for the Undercity similar to Deathwing did during War of the Ancients that was revealed to be N'Zoth. It is also known that 4 or 5 Old gods lied prisoned beneath Azeroth and when The Highborne first landed on Tirisfal Glades many of them Began to go mad. It was belived that something evil slept beneath just that particular part of the world but the rumors were never shown to be true. Old Gods and the Nathrezim Share a lot of similars, both are known to be incredible evil and manipulate inhabitants of world to unspeakable evil. It was beacause of the events during the Wrathgate (influensed by Varimathras) Alliance ans Horde refused to co-opperate against Yogg-Saron. Patches and hotfixes * * * * References External links es:Varimathras fr:Varimathras pl:Varimathras Kategooria:Nathrezim Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Historical warlocks Kategooria:Forsaken Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:City bosses Kategooria:Undercity mobs Kategooria:Unique voices Kategooria:Warcraft: Legends characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters